


[Vid] Hurricane

by alpheratz



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Fatherhood, M/M, my thousands of lan zhan feelings, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: You're the finest thing that I've done. (Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian, and their son.)





	[Vid] Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts).

> Thnks fr th fndm, J! <3
> 
> With huge thanks to [lolathexxiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome), [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa), and [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa) for beta, handholding, and cheerleading. You're the best. 
> 
> Youtube keeps breaking the embed link so you may need to go to Youtube directly or download to view. 
> 
> See end of work for content warnings.

[[ direct link to watch on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB5CbSeOdAQ)]

download on dropbox: [[vid](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oswkmkvujer60ik/alpheratz-Hurricane.m4v?dl=0)] [[subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mx15m2ift32c11s/alpheratz-Hurricane.srt?dl=0)]

**Author's Note:**

> Physical triggers: none
> 
> Content warnings: some blood, corporal punishment, a brief shot of an ill child


End file.
